


Storm Sleep

by darklittlestories



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, Drabble, M/M, Prelude to Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rain Sex, Sibling Incest, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/pseuds/darklittlestories
Summary: He was, for that moment, as much a part of the storm as his brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the morning after camping in a glorious storm this summer then immediately forgot it existed until now. It'll probably stay just a wee drabble--Though not an exact 100 words thing because CHAOS.

The rain began as a veil-like drizzle that fell over the hills in the twilight, so that the gloaming quickened in the mist.

Thor had stretched the oilskin taut over their leathern tent, and now Loki listened as the fat raindrops drummed down, hard and inexorable. It was a loud, ceaseless texture of noise that seemed physically to enter him and occupy him so completely that he ceased to be.

He was, for that moment, as much a part of the storm as his brother.

It was transcendent; yet deeply physical. The wind snaked a cold whiplash into the tent, shocking Loki's flesh into goose pimples. He moved almost unconsciously toward Thor, who was giving off warm animal heat. He burrowed against Thor, and was welcomed with a thick arm pulling him flush against Thor's bulk.

Loki hadn't slept with Thor in a long while, and he was caught in a strange sense of the familiar colliding with the new. As tiny children they'd lain each night knotted and knitted together in an inseparable tangle. But this was a lying together of two new bodies, men's bodies or nearly enough.

Nearly enough that Loki was brought to insistent arousal.

Or had he been already hard, moved to sensuality by the pulse and tap of the rainfall?

His blood began to pour through him fast and urgent as the first far-off rumbles of thunder reached his ears.


End file.
